Seige Of Sharplex
by Blake Damocles
Summary: An epic postapocalypse battle between the world's armies on the island City of Sharplex.
1. Prologue

It was the year 2291 the beginning of a nuclear war. Tyrannous superpowers unleashed their nuclear arsenal against each other, while defenceless civilians huddled together in house cellars, basements and improvised bunkers as they heard the horror of the nuclear holocaust on the surface…

After a few weeks those poor souls who survived the initial blasts and the weeks of starvation and dehydration, rose from the holes they had been hiding in to find a world raised to the ground and the tyrants responsible, mutilated by their own lust for world supremacy. Those that had made it through that siege of WMD's now had to survive the nuclear fallout.

They began to rebuild knowing that they would soon die, but not all hope was lost. A great storm came a week after their return to the surface and took the radiation with it. The storm raged around the world, Mother Nature's way of rinsing the world free of the failed human race.

So what was left of a once great human race now lay in tatters, but they rebuilt and as they did, nations began to form and with them, armies, but at a world council during the year 2298, they banned the use of any Weapons of Mass Destruction. The human race had learnt its lesson.

* * *

Now, after 300 years, six armies have almost complete control of the earth, everything except the island city of Sharplex. The island city is the only surface land not under any of their control and the city has no army to call its own, it is ready to fall. The city prepares for the incoming storm as the six armies of the world move in for control of the island. 

The six armies begin to invade the island city. The Sadistic Soldiers with their merciless leader in torture Balthazar, Legiòn Malvada under the command of Warlord Horatio Cortez, the Rasiermesser Grenadier lead by their ruthless Field Marshal Karl Kargen, The Trojan army with Royal Five Star General Karthym as their leader, The Horror Horde under the lead of the Tyrannous Cornelius Guildenstern and The Dreadnaughts lead by Jason Lennox.


	2. SEND IN THE REINFORCEMENTS!

**SEND IN THE REINFORCEMENTS!**

Standing on the roof of a neglected building, with boarded windows and eroded walls are four strong men. One man stands with his helmet in his arms and a pair of binoculars. He is unshaven and has long wavy brown hair that blows in the gentle breeze, his hazel eyes stare into the distance and rising smoke filling the beautiful mid-morning summer sky. He wears his armour with iron plates and urban camouflage painted over the top, his pistol sidearm is holstered and his sword sheathed.

"Lieutenant Cornel Stone." He says turning his head to anther man dressed in the same type of uniform. The other walks over and takes off his helmet to reveal his shorter wavy blonde hair. He looks at the one asking for him with his blue eyes as a drip of sweat runs down his neck in the roasting summer heat.

"Yes sir?"

"What's out situation?" he asks turning fully toward the Lieutenant Cornel.

"Well General," Stone answers moving toward a table with a map of the island on it.

"Airborne 6th battalion is spread out; Griffin Company is holding the casino but need reinforcements, their holding off an entire battalion from the Rasiermesser Grenadier. And Chimera Company is holding off another 2 Trojan companies at the bay docks." He points out the locations on the map.

"Eagle Company is cut off in the slums north of that small factory estate over there," he continues, "The battalion's other 2 companies; Fire Tiger and Hell Wolf are in a gunfight in that estate!"

"Have we got any paratroopers ready for battle?" the General queries.

"Yes sir a battalion… but we were going to use them to get a foot hold on the southern peninsula" Stone replies.

"Not any more! I want them dropped in this square here in front of City hall and the Governmental Offices," the general responds pointing out these places on the map.

"And at the same time the Amour armada and 2nd battalion will flank the estate meet up with Eagle Company. Where Eagle with the help of X-Ray Company from 2nd will head south to take the estate while the rest of 2nd and the amour armada while push forward to the square."

"But what about the southern peninsula?" stone asks.

The General stops for a second looks at the Lieutenant Cornel.

"The battle cruisers, artillery and air support will pound 'em! Making it unlikely for them to create a successful offensive!" he tells him with confidence looking directly at him.

"Yes sir," he pauses for a second then continues, "But the offices are in the hands of legiòn Malvada!"

"Yes James, you must remember were fighting all of them at once," he begins pacing the rooftop, "this is now the battle for world supremacy, and they'll be throwing everything they have at us," he takes a long pause looks up at the other 3 men on the roof top and finishes "but The Dreadnaughts will conquer them all!" he roars raising his hand with his helmet high in the air.

"Mar-Zar!" the other men roar the battle cry back at Jason Lennox, the General of the dreadnaughts.

"What's the time?" Jason asks an officer named Mc Arthur

"Eleven hundred sir!" Mc Arthur replies.

"Prepare the offensive for fifteen hundred!" Jason says to James

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" James responds.

* * *

**1500.**

A company of Dreadnaughts soldiers lie in a courtyard surrounded by run down old buildings and places where bums would have slept. Enemies pound lead at them by the bucket load from concealed positions in the neglected buildings and filthy alley ways that lead off the small dank courtyard.

Captain Dean Tyler lies next to the water fountain in the centre of the courtyard. His wavy brown hair can barely been seen with his helmet and his blue eyes look around for his hidden foe. He hears a loud bang and sees the man next to him go limp.

"Medic!" he cries and a medic runs from his position near a small wall commando rolls to his patient where he begins to look for vital signs.

"How is he Ben?" he screams at the medic.

"Captain, he's gone." He replies sincerely.

"Dammit! Private Castle!" he bellows

"Yes sir!" The private replies, popping his head out of the fountain covered in the murky brown water at the bottom of the fountain.

"Kill that prick of a sniper!!! And quickly he's making mince meat of us!" Dean Commands before hearing another loud bang and a soldier cream in agony.

"Medic!" another soldier cries out.

Ben jumps up and runs through the fountain and jumps into a commando roll going into the direction of the screaming wounded as bullets fly within inches of him, fearless he is as his enemies try to end his life.

David Castle lines the enemy sniper who is wreaking havoc on the dreadnaughts caught in the dark filthy courtyard. He takes a breath and nails the enemy in the head.

"Drilled him!" he celebrates

"Nice shooting David!" Dean tells him.

A radioman runs from the safety of cover to Captain Tyler and jumps behind the small rock wall around the fountain.

"Captain! General Lennox wants to talk to you sir!" Austin the radioman tells him still puffed from his journey from cover.

"Thanks lieutenant!" he says picking up the phone and ducking for cover.

"General?" he asks

"Hey Captain! You want some back up there?" Jason asks.

"You bet your ass sir!" Dean Replies.

"Alright then! I got the tank armada and a battalion coming to relieve the stress! They'll be coming from the north!" Jason tells him.

"Yes sir sounds bloody brilliant!"

"Let's mutilate these bastards!!!! Over and out soldier!" he roars.

"Roger that! Over and out General!" he says before giving the phone back to Austin.

He grabs a smoke grenade from his belt.

"Smoking for reinforcement!" he bellows at his men. The smoke grenades are thrown in all directions and the dank courtyard quickly becomes filled with a thick smoke cloud and the sounds of the enemy's sporadic gunfire fill the ears of Dean's now low-lying men.

The enemy continues to spray and pray through the smoke drenched courtyard and the sound of the bullets hitting the far walls echoes throughout. The loud thumps are heard by all until the sound changes to a ping. The shots are ricocheting off something metal, and through the thick haze of smoke the silhouette of a tank begins to fill the courtyard and Dean smiles at the sight of the mighty vehicle.

Heavy machine gun fire hits the tank from the window of the second story of one of the surrounding buildings. The tank's turret and cannon begin to turn, begins to bring the end to the enemy. With a ground shaking blast, the heavy machine gunfire ceases and a swipe team begins going through the abandoning builds that make up the courtyard walls.

The smoke beings to dissipate and a figure walks toward Dean. A man, a man who has similar facial features as Dean. He is unshaven, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. The man smiles at dean lying on the ground.

"Boy am I glad to see your ugly face!" Dean says to the approaching comrade.

"Well little brother I'm not the one who got surrounded in a courtyard and couldn't get out!" he says smirking.

"Well that's cause you big brother, can't handle the paratroopers!" Dean replies quickly

They both smile and pat each other on the back before on of Captain Aaron Tyler's men come over and interrupts.

"Captains, we have annihilated them!" Aarons second in charge Kyle tells them.

And all Dreadnaught soldiers in the area roar the battle cry "Mar-Zar!"

"So what's my orders Captain?" dean asks turning toward his brother.

"Your coming south with me to kill the now surrounded enemy troops in the northern part of that Industrial estate with help of Fire Tiger and Hell Wolf from the south!" he tells Dean.

"Where is the rest of you battalion heading?" Dean inquires.

"To the Governmental offices to meet up with the 4th Airborne Battalion"

"But they were going to attack the south peninsula!" Dean says shocked.

"Yeah but Jason decided to get you guys free and get a main objective in the same move" Aaron explains.

"Fair enough! Well let's go kill these Bastards!"

* * *

**Bay Docks 1600**

A company of Dreadnaught Soldiers face off against numerous Trojan Army soldiers on the far side of the dock. both sides are hidden behind crates and wrecked vehicles and apart from the crates and vehicle the Trojan's hide behind sturdy shields. Both sides are letting loose a barrage of small arms fie and rocket propelled grenades at each other.

Captain Evan Stonebrook of the Dreadnaughts lies with his rifle in hand behind a crate. His green eyes shine trough the eye slits of his helmet and his black hair is cut short so can't be seen.

"Get me HQ on the phone right now Private Williams!" he bellows the order at him.

"Yes sir right away!" Private Tim Williams replies.

Evan turns to a comrade firing a light machine gun

"Reggie!" he screams at him but he doesn't answer, he just keeps firing, "God Dammit! Sergeant!"

"What!?" Reggie screams after ceasing fire.

"Take your platoon and get in that alley way!! They're coming round!!! Nail any of these pricks that comes that way!" he commands him.

"Yes sir!" he says before turning to his platoon, "Alright second Platoon in that alley way!" pointing at the dingy gap in between the buildings

"Captain! Jason's on the line!" he screams to be heard over the battle going on around him.

"Ok thanks!" he says picking up the radio, "General!"

"Captain Stonebrook! I'm sending a company of sentinel walkers your way with the addition of half a battalion infantry for reinforcement!" he tells the captain.

"Thank you sir!" he says with relief.

"After you're troops re-equip I want your company with Skippy, Road Kill to take those high rise flats on the other side if the docks." he explains, "the sentinels will assist you!"

"Yes sir! We will be sleeping in those flats tonight sir!" he replies with confidence.

"Fucking hope so… I don't think anyone got sleep on that ship! Anyway over and out soldier!" he finishes.

"Over and out sir!" he says before handing the radio back to Tim.

Rockets and chain gunfire come from behind Evan and his men, they look back to find sentinel walkers firing at the enemy. They receive heavy gunfire, some of their men jump into the bay, some run away and the rest die!


	3. RUMBLE IN THE SLUMS

**RUMBLE IN THE SLUMS!**

Meanwhile Dean and Aaron lead their men down a deserted road with burnt out vehicles in the middle of the slums. The foul smells turn up many noses and make the greener men gag.

Dean watches forward and David who was at the front stop suddenly looking down an alley way. Dean quickly catches up and looks down to find that the dank alley way if full of women's and children's corpses.

There are blood stains on the wall and the brutally beaten corpses line the alley ground. Those now limp corpses had been executed, some with severed limbs and some decapitated. The sight makes Dean gag and his blood boil. Those sick bastards will pay.

"What's happening?" Aaron asks as he reaches them.

"Bro, I'm gonna take a platoon of men down here we'll meet up with you in a little bit!" he says with anger in his voice.

Aaron looks down the alley way seeing the slaughter.

"Ohh my God!" he says in disgust, "Kill those filthy pigs!"

"Ben, Austin, Steve, Rob, Michael and Hayden you're coming hunting these sexual predators" he says grabbing David and begins walking down the alley way.

"Who could do this!?" Michael says in horror.

"I'm gonna make them pay for this!" Hayden growls.

Dean looks over at Ben checking the broken bodies for signs of life.

"Any luck Ben?" he says in ignorance

"Na…these sick bastards slit their throats afterwards!" he says in total disgust.

David draws his sword from its sheath and everyone cocks their weapons.

Every single one of them wants to bring vengeance for the innocents that lay at their feet.

Suddenly screams come out of the buildings not far in front of their positions. Everyone runs to the screams David and Steve go into the building on the left while Dean and Rob go into the building on the right.

Steve kicks down the door and David runs in and goes into the first room to see two men and an abused corpse. Rage fills David.

"You scum!" he roars slicing one of the sadistic enemies legs clean off with his sword while the man screams at the top of his lungs in pain. Steve shots the other one in the neck with his .45 caliber pistol before he can get away.

David bends down and slices the big muscular man now with no leg's penis off. The man releases a blood curdling scream. Now he will never abuse anyone every again David thinks to himself but still he's not happy.

"I'm going to inflict the same pain on you that you have inflicted on those helpless women, you fuck!" he bellows at the screaming enemy. The other begins to crawl away but David spots him, pulls his pistol out and shots him in the groin.

"What made you think you could leave!?" he roars at the soldier who was trying to flee. What made you think you would ever leave this place alive!

* * *

Dean runs up the stairs while robs checks out the bottom floor. He hears a female scream come from the master bedroom and bolts up the rest of the stairs and unsheathes his blade. He sees the door open and a young lady up against the wall with blood dripping from her lip as she waves a knife madly, trying to keep her attackers wearing kaki fatigues at bay while the two soldiers that face her just laugh. 

"What do you think you are doing? You're weak! You think you can hurt us?" one of the attackers manages to say in between laughs. The stranger is big, black and built and caring a bloodied machete.

"Fuck off! I'll kill you both" the girl screams at them slashing with the knife.

They laugh harder at what she says.

"Do you seriously think you can hurt us?" he says wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"I do!" Dean roars impaling his foe with his sword until his body goes limp and dean pushes him of his blade.

"What the!?" the other says in shock.

Dean lets the impaled man fall to the floor then goes to slash the other soldier but he get tackled through the weak plaster wall and his sword goes flying across the room, far from Dean's reach. The enemy soldier reaches for his pistol, pulls it out of the holster and screams while he gets a shot off, but the shot misses.

Dean grabs the enemies hand with the pistol in it and they struggle with the man on top, as both try to point the gun away from their direction but slowly, very slowly Dean over powers the mans strong muscular hands and breaks his wrist with a horrific crack of bones and screams of pure pain as his enemy rolls off him.

The pistol is now in Dean's hand and his enemy moans in agony beside him. The enemy begins to crawl away knowing that he was going to die for his crimes. Ignorance fills him, he thinks he might escape. It fills him and when he was almost at the door he smiles.

Freedom he thinks but before he gets any further Dean reaches his feet he executes the sick bastard with one clean shot from his pistol into the back of his head. Blood sprays onto the floor and through the doorway

He breathes heavily, huffing and puffing and suddenly remembers the girl in the next room. He walks through the hole in the wall to see the gorgeous girl who is now up against the wall crying her eyes out and holding her head in her hands. He removes his helmet and throws it to the ground.

She looks up at the noise and pulls her knife out.

"Stay away from me!" she screams at him slashing wildly.

"Hey, it's ok no-ones gonna hurt you anymore ok?" he says to her softly walking toward he slowly. She hesitates and he walks closer and kneels before her and looks at her directly into her eyes but she diverts them. He softly grabs her hand not holding the knife with both of his hands, so softly. She looks deep into his eyes.

"I'm here to save you! Ok?" he tells her sincerely

"Ok" she manages to say in between sobs.

Dean sits next to her against the wall. But she looks at him and he knows that she feels insecure around him.

"It's ok! I won't hurt you!" he says softly looking at the beautiful girl beside him who continues to sob and glance at him at random intervals. He feels her fear; he can not begin to understand the thoughts racing through her head. He can not begin to understand what she just went through. He knows the best thing for him to do is just sit beside her and look after her sitting there in silence; he waited for her to speak first. He couldn't rush these things. The event she just went through was more then enough to scar her for life. He had to let her knew that he wasn't about to leave her until he knew she was going to be ok.

* * *

Men scream. David washes his hands rid of the filthy blood of his victims in a small basin. Those bastards got what was coming for them he thinks looking at their hideously mutilated bodies in the mirror. 

"I'll be outside mate" Steve tells him leaving the house.

"I'll be out soon!" David replies still washing the blood of his hands. He looks up into the mirror thinking deep thoughts. He tells himself that they were evil, they deserved it. the only reasonable thing we did was avenge the deaths of the women and children they toyed with.

He turns off the taps, grabs his gear and walks out of the house to find the rest of the unit looking back at him.

"Where's Dean?" he questions.

"I'll go and see what's taking him!" Rob responds walking into the far house.

He walks through the door into the run down house; wall paper hangs off the wall and the floorboards creek as he moves toward the stairs. We walks up the stairs and sees the dead body lying at the door of a room with a gunshot wound to the head and blood splattered all over the floor around him. He continues up the fleet of stairs, as he reaches the top he moves toward the master bedroom. It door is wide open so he can see the beautiful blonde girl crying up against the wall with Dean sitting next to her. Neither of them is saying anything. Rob enters the room.

"Hey!" Rob says softly, "Aaron just rang. The estates ours and our company is going back to the Grand hotel for some rest."

"Ok, give us a minute." Dean says to Rob while getting up of the ground.

"Yeah," Rob replies as he leaves the room and goes down stairs.

Dean stands in front of the girl who is still crying.

"Come with me, I'll look after you, I promise!" he tells her extending his hand to her. She looks at his hand and hesitates. She then moves her glance up at Dean's face and her eyes meet his, which are filled with warmth and kindness. Her thoughts about soldiers changes. She reconsiders his offer and takes his hand.


	4. GAMBLE AND THE GIRL!

**THE GAMBLE AND THE GIRL!**

**1735 Casino**

Griffin Company Captain Joseph Jones and his men take cover behind flipped gaming tables and pokies machines as gunfire fly across the room. Jones hurls a grenade at an enemy position behind a flipped table, seconds later the grenade explodes and the two enemies behind it scream in agony while flying from the power of the blast. Screams of pain fill the enemy's ranks from men wounded by the grenade. Ben "Bull" Bullock runs to Jones's table.

"Hey Jonesey! Fair throw with that grenade there!" Bull congratulates him.

"Thanks Bull! Hey can u tell Bob to set up that machine gun in between those tables there?" Jones asks.

"Sure can!" Bull says getting up and running as fast as he can to Private Bob Mathews. He runs with him insight then dives across the floor and lands beside Bob.

"Hey Bull! What's up?" Bob inquires.

"Jonesey wants you to set up that machine gun in between those tables there" he tells him pointing in between the tables.

"Tell the good captain I'll be mowing down these Pricks in no time…ohh and give this Reborn Lugar to Corporal Summers will ya?" Bob replies.

"Consider it done! Wow! Nice Lugar, his kid son is gonna love it!" Bull screams to make it over the noise of another explosion.

"The kid better be happy I pulled that off a bloody major! The Germans weren't too happy about that either!" he says as the both smirk!

"Go kick some ass Private!" he says smiling and begins to run back to Corporal Damien Summers and slides behind his table.

"Hey Damo!" he says spotting Bill "Billy the Kid" Howard, "Hey Billy!"

"G'day Bull!" Billy replies.

"Hey bull! How many of these pricks u killed?" Damo inquires.

"I donno bout 13" Bull answers

"Are you just being modest?" Billy asks in astonishment.

"Na bout that!"

"That's not like me friend the Bull!" Billy tells him.

"Yeah people keep sending me on messages! Speaking of which, Damo, Bob found you kid son a beautiful reborn Lugar!" he says handing him the decorated pistol.

"Holy shit! That's a nice Lugar! Tell him I owe him one!" Damo says looking at the pistol.

"I will! I'm gonna go kill someone!" Bull announces

"Preferably the enemy!" Billy says jokingly and Bull smiles.

Bull runs and jumps behind a small fleet of stairs and aims his rifle at an advancing German. You've made your first mistake he thinks to himself shooting the man in the artery and blood begins to piss out in every direction. The soldier screams in German for a medic. Second mistake Bull thinks. A medic and another soldier run out from cover to save the wounded warrior but Bull picks them off one by one. 16, make that 16.

* * *

A torch lights up to reveal a big hotel room and the men of Eagle Company put their stuff on the beds laid out for them. On the journey home Dean had gotten the girl from the slums to talk, he learned that this beauty in his arms was called Stephanie. It had taken him a while to get her to trust him this much for she had been edgy and frightened of the other men. And yet she had remained close behind him the whole time. When they past one area that was blanketed with bodies Steph cried and hid her face into his chest to afraid of what she was seeing. 

Dean takes the girl, who is still hugging him, into the other room where there is a queen size bed. Steph has calmed down a fair bit since their trip and she's relaxed more around Dean, even smiling a few times. They sit down on the bed and Dean takes his gear off before turning to Steph.

"Now let's have a look at that lip," he says as he begins to examine it.

"It'll be fine," she tells him.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He says but still takes a closer look. "Yeah, you'll still be your same beautiful self" he tells her and she gives him a weak smile.

"How do you know I'm beautiful without a busted lip?" she inquires further.

"'Cause you look beautiful with one." He tells her while looking deep into her eyes and her smile becomes more genuine.

They sit there, Dean's arm resting behind her, the two still staring at each other. Steph feels her face growing hot and flustered so she looks away embarrassed.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" he whispers.

"Thanks," she pauses, "for saving my life."

"You don't need to thank me." He replies. "I saw a beautiful girl in danger and I wanted to help her out. What more can a guy do?" he tells her with a shrug and a big smile.

"You're my real knight in shinning armor, aren't you?" she asks playfully

"Only if you want me to be." He says equally as playful.

"I want you to be." Says softly. "I need you to be."

Dean kisses her softly on the lips and rubs her back gently. She leans into him more placing her arms around his neck embracing him.

They both wish for this moment to last for ever.

They both wish it would never end.

* * *

The main gambling floor still is filled with a ferocious gunfight between the overturned tables and pokies machines. Betting chips lay scattered across the ground between the fallen, between the soldiers now deceased from both sides. The men left of Griffin company hold their positions unleashing a hailstorm of fire on their enemy. 

Their persistent enemy fires back a deadly ray of ammunition. The men hear whips and cracks as bullets hit near by objects and the deafening blast of grenades from time to time.

When the fight seems to be at a stalemate, when it seems dire that they will leave this gambling house, the door's behind Griffin Company fly wide open.

Many Dreadnaught soldiers burst out guns up and firing. The enemy begins to pull out of the casino; they know their numbers are too few to keep the building.

The reinforcements have arrived and they're certainly doing their job.

The enemy forces flee through the doors to the car park and in the heat of the moment, in the heat of their victory, the dreadnaught soldier begin their pursuit after their foe. They give chase through the doors and into the car park.

Bull can sense something's wrong, he can sense that their missing something and he sees his enemies lined up behind a row of cars ready to slaughter. He knows what's wrong; he knows he just walked into an ambush!

"Ohh shit!" he stops. "It's an ambush!" he roars at the top of his voice jumping behind a parked car just in time. For no more than a second latter the enemy opens up with their gunfire. Many fall.

"Shit! Take cover!" Jonesey screams at his men.

The gunfight begins again, same thing, different place. Two sides who won't budge, two sides that won't give an inch, two sides that need to win.

Many now lay dead or wounded, what a waste, what a terrible waste. Good men, good soldiers who will never live to see to world under order, the world free of tyranny.

So much for the reinforcements finishing this bull thinks.

Will this battle never end?


	5. NIGHT FALLS, THEY FALL!

**Night falls, they fall!**

Evan Stonebrook and his men are clearing a fairly undamaged building. There was no fight for the flats; it was a strole in the park for the dreadnaughts. Easy, too easy Evan thought but he was already concentrating about his next move.

"Private Griffith."

"Yes sir?" the young private replies.

"We're setting up camp here for the night! I want snipers posted through out the building and machine gun posts in the lobby." He tells the Private.

"Yes sir!" he responds, "right away sir."

"Ohh and Jack!" Evan continues.

"Yes? What is it sir?" he inquires.

"I want them swapped every 4 hours! I want every1 to get some rest tonight. Tomorrow their counter attack comes, so wake up is 0500!" Evan tells him putting his hand on the Private's shoulder.

"As you wish!" Jack responds.

Jack leaves the room and Evan walks over to the window and looks out at the dark sky filling with big black rain clouds. A summer storm approaches, but that's not what's worrying Evan, he worries why so quiet, why was it so easy, why is the suspense of a coming event bring fear into his heart when he knows he mustn't have fear!

"Captain? What's up?" Tim asks now standing next to Evan.

"This mission was way too easy!" Evan answers.

"Thought you were being more careful than usual" Reggie adds.

Evan turns to his Comrades, his friends and looks at them.

"Keep your weapons loaded lads!" he suggests, "we might be up for a rough night, but I know we got one hell of day ahead of us!"

* * *

**0300**

Evan sits next to a window left ajar, half asleep with his rifle loaded in his arms. A noise in the streets bellow wakes him and he takes a few second to realize that he's in the fifth floor of a high rise flat with Tim, Jack and Reggie by his side clutching their weapons tightly as they sleep. He becomes alert and looks round the streets below for the cause of the noise.

He looks in to an alley way and sees figures of his enemy. He knows instantaneously this was what he was waiting for, what he knew would come to pass and it has. He looks down to his machine gun posts and the soldier on duty cocks the weapon.

"Jack, wake up." He whispers to his Comrade.

"Huh?" the Private says dazed and confused from being woken from his sleep.

"We've got company!" he continues to whisper. Jack gets up and goes to the window, looks out and sees the enemy preparing for their attack, like a tiger before it pounces on its unsuspecting pray.

"Shit!" Jack muffles out.

"Go and get the men awake and the sentinels ready for action!" he orders quietly. Reggie and Tim awake hearing the relatively quite conversation.

"Are they here?" Tim asks the good captain.

"Ah-ha! Over there!" he says pointing out from the window the dark figures of the enemy in the alley way.

"Tim." Evan says softly.

"Yes sir?" he replies equally as quiet.

"Tell every one to fire on my signal!"

"Yes sir!" he says leaving the room quickly.

Reggie and Evan raise the guns and aim at the dank alley way.

"It's dark!" Reggie informs Evan, "our muzzle flashes will give away our positions!"

"So will theirs!" the wise captain replies, "And it won't matter if we get the first shot off because they'll be dead!" he looks over at Reggie who give him a nod saying fair enough. They both aim at their targets again and Tim and Jack enter the room.

"Everything is ready!" Jack tells them.

"Good work." Evan loads his grenade attachment.

They pause and aim at their intended targets who still hide in the shadows across the street.

"Fire!" he roars firing the grenade attachment and watching as the grenade devastates their ranks. Machine gun fire cuts down the soldiers who charge out of the alley trying to find cover. The buildings on the opposite side of the street light up with enemy muzzle flashes. Evan moves his fire to the buildings. Sounds of crackling gunfire and breaking glass fill the area and in the corner of Evan's eye he sees a man with a Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher locking in on his position.

"Shit!" he screams, "take cover." Everyone hits the deck except Reggie who was so caught up in the heat of combat he continued to fire. The rocket finds it's target, blowing both Reggie and the window to smithereens. No scream was heard, no cries of pain, nothing just a loud blast and their beloved friend was gone.

"Reggie!" Evan roars in grief, picking up his rifle and mowing down the rocket wielding soldier who took Reggie from them. The rain begins to fall from the summer storm and strikes ok lightening light up the dark battle field.

Rain pours into the top story where Evan and his men now stand unleashing a storm of their own, a storm of lead. The roof damaged by the blast that took the sergeant and now the floor is flooded from the heavy rain that pours down over them.

Evan's clip runs dry and when he loads another in he sees that his hands are covered in blood. He looks in one of the hundreds of shards of glass to see his face covered in his dear friend's blood.

His blood boils and he becomes enraged. He stands up and bares his teeth.

"They will pay for this!" he bellows and the enemy cowers at the sound of Evan's threat, as his voice so loud, so filled with fury, that it is scarier then any battle cry could ever be.

Evan beings to rain the enemy in his gunfire and they fall, they will all fall for this!

* * *

The Casino car park echoes with the sounds of sporadic gunfire from both sides and puddles of rain water fall through the cracks in the roof. Bull shoots across a car bonnet, firing recklessly at his enemy. His clip runs dry.

"Clip out!" he roars ducking behind a car quickly as Jonesey stand to continue their suppressive firing on the enemy.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this up Captain!" Bull continues turning to Jonesey just in time to see his leader take a shot in the head. His limp body hits the ground and it takes Bull a few good seconds for it to really hit him.

"Shit! Jonesey!" he screams, "Medic!"

A medic two cars down begins to rush to the good Captain's aid but instead becomes the receiving end of a 30 caliber bullet. The medic falls and is dead in an instant.

"Fuck!" Bull roars getting to his feet and unleashing a storm of fire against the enemy's position.

"Medic!" he bellows and looks to the other side to see another medic make his way up. Billy stands up and sprays and prays with Bull, giving the medic more covering fire.

"Can't let you have all the glory Bull!" he screams still with his finger firmly down on the trigger.

"Yeah." Bull replies still distracted about the Captain. Is he dead or is he alive, the thoughts race through his head.

"Everyone covering fire!" he commands at the top of his voice.

Immediately every able bodied man stands up and releases their weapon's clip at the enemy. Screams of agony as me are literally torn apart by the wave of bullets, those unlucky enough to be in the line of sight.

"He's gone sir!" the medic tells bull.

His blood boils and becomes filled with an unstoppable fury, and uncontrollable rage. His anger builds and builds until he bursts.

"Attack!" he Roars jumping over the bullet ridden car bonnet, he runs into the no mans land between the two forces and the Dreadnaughts follow his lead. The enemy dazed and confused at the charge of their enraged enemy begins to flee and Bull cuts them down in his tracks. His sword unsheathed, his pistol drawn, he runs and kills many.

The Dreadnaughts follow Bull's lead and the slaughter the now fleeing enemies, their blood is spilt, their head's roll and the might of the Dreadnaught Force overwhelms them.

Bull continues his stride up the entrance ramp, not many enemies are in front of him now. They head toward the park, Bull stops and turns, his men follow up after him victorious and filled with blood lust.

"Come on!" he bellows and begins the chase again, he runs down the street with only the casino lights and a single street light remaining to light the dark early morning.

The rain still pours down on them as they run hard toward the park. Bull reaches the big rusty steel gates left wide open and runs through it; he runs hard, his heart thumping against his ribs. He finds a ditch filled by the torrential rain and jumps into the muddy puddle in the ditch.

Billy, Damo and Bob jump in closely behind Bull and land awkwardly in the rain filled ditch.

"So your leading us now Bull?" Damo inquires.

Bull gives him a looks and shrugs, he's just picking up the slack, just looking after the men and he's not in this for a promotion. Lance Corporal Cameron Fairlane jumps into the ditch beside the men already in there and creates a splash when he lands in the murky water that fills the long trench like ditch.

"Cam!" Bull says as the Lance Corporal breathes from the advance he had just undertaken in.

"Yeah Bull?" he says till breathing heavily and his heart pounding inside his chest.

"Can you get General Lennox on the radio for me?" Bull asks the young Lance Corporal still huffing and puffing.

"Sure thing Bull!" he manages to say in-between deep breaths of air.

"So what's the plan?" Bob questions.

"I'm gonna get some more men, some tanks, some walkers and were gonna take this park. It's a big park and if we go any further we'll be to spread out, so we gotta wait!" Bull explains.

"Yeah but that'll give them time for getting themselves organized!" Billy throws in his two cents.

"How 'bout we get some artillery on their position and send some small attack groups up to keep them in chaos. It'll prevent them from creating a counter attack!" Bull Continues.

"I like it!" Damo tells the group, "Let's do this thing!"

"Here he is sir!" Cam says handing the receiver of the radio over to Bull.

"Thanks Corporal!" Bull says and puts the receiver to his head! "Hello General Lennox!"

"Sergeant Bullock! What is it?" he asks, "and please call me Jason!"

"Yes sir! Captain Jones has been killed and we have made some ground into the park but I need serious reinforcement to take complete control of the park." He tells him.

"At the moment I've got my forces a little spread. I got one company of infantry and a sentinel company spare that's it!" he replies.

"Shit! Sir where are the rest of our men?" he questions.

"We're waiting for the next fleet to arrive… it should be here in about 48 hours!" Jason answers.

"We gotta hold out until then? Dammit! Anyway I'll take those companies you have free and in the mean time with the remains of the 3 companies I have we will send up battle groups to keep the enemy disorganized. If you could get me an artillery barrage behind them to keep supplies and reinforcement from getting to their lines it would be much appreciated sir!" he requests.

"Can do! The troops and the barrage are on their way… oh and by the way congratulations on your promotion captain!" he says turning a negative into a positive.

"Thank you sir!" he says with little happiness in his voice, for his Captain's Death was something he wouldn't dare celebrate. He hands the radio receiver back to Cameron and turns to Billy.

"Billy!"

"Yes?" he responds not knowing of his friend's promotion.

"You know what to do!" he tells him and immediately Billy stands grabs his gun and grabs his rabble of men and heads into the park. He turns to the rest of the Dreadnaught Soldiers who have finally made it to the front line.

"Ok everyone! Re-supply and get some defences happening!" he orders them.

"Who made you boss?? Some cocky soldier from another Company says in disgust of the order he just received.

"General Lennox! So don't give me shit soldier or I'll use you as bait!" he roars at him.

"Ha, kept him in order!" Damo says trying to hold back his chuckles, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." He says getting a little bit blue, "It's sad don't you think?

"What's sad?" Damo inquires as he has no clue what Bull is on about.

"The only reason I got a promotion was because Jonesey got killed!" he says, his voice filled with remorse and sorrow.

"That's not the only reason." Damo insures him.

"What other reasons can you come up with?" he says feeling sorry for himself.

"Well you're a great soldier, and tactician! You just got these companies out of the Casino and 400 meters into the park. You have the enemy in chaos, that's pretty impressive if you ask me sir!" Damo tells him and Bull cheers up immediately after hearing these kind words.

"I hadn't thought of it like that…thanks Damo!" he says thankfully.

"No probs mate! Anytime!" Damo says patting him on the back.


	6. FOLLOWING ORDERS

**FOLLOWING ORDERS!**

Dawn approaches and the sky slowly gets lighter as the men that Evan Stonebrook leads continue their fight for the high rise flats next to the bay. The rain has finished and the ground is flooded by puddles, puddles that are filled with the blood of both Dreadnaught and Trojan Army soldiers. The bodies of the fallen lay scattered across the ground medic are over some who still fight for survival even though their fight will be in vein.

Evan has he back pressed against the wall next to a dumpster filled alley way. He looks over the wall seeing Tim, Jack and a handful of weary men. He gives them a nod and they nod back and breathe deeply. Evan grabs a flash bang grenade of his chest and hurls it into the dank side street. It goes off and Evan turns the corner and begins firing his assault rifle wildly.

"Go!" He screams running toward the first piece of cover he can find.

The men instantly turn and begin their firing on their enemies, who continues to hold their positions even though in the face of this firepower they should just flee for their lives.

Tim hurls a fragmentation grenade over a dumpster and quickly ducks into a door way that leads into a basement, as it explodes with several loud screams of pain.

"Move!" Evan orders standing up and begins advancing again firing his gun the entire time. His men do the same and those enemies who try to flee get cut down in their tracks.

Terror fills the hearts of those who now lay hidden as the Dreadnaughts approach. They think do they try to run for it and get mowed down by the advancing soldiers with itchy trigger fingers or wait until they reach them and get executed in cold blood by the blood thirsty enemy who finds him.

"Rockets!" Evan roars the order as men fire rockets at the enemy's positions. When the rockets hit their targets it sends shards of shrapnel and enemies flying in every direction. Those men lucky enough not to get hit fatally run for their lives through the waves of gunfire out of the battlefield that is that alley way only to be confronted by the sentinel walkers and their chain guns.

There is no escape for the men and they are simply executed by the Dreadnaught force that has overwhelmed them and cut their retreat off. The last enemy falls and the gunfire ceases. Evan turns to his men and his wounded cry for medics!

"Ok men! Well done!" he says congratulating his men on there victory, "get these men to the field hospital ASAP!" men pick up the wounded and carry them off.

"What's next sir?" Tim asks.

"We're gonna regroup and attack that construction site while the sentinels go round and attack the warehouses! The assault is at 0900."He says pointing at the construction site 300 meters from the exit of the alley way.

* * *

Dean opens his eyes to see the beautiful girl who he had held in his arms last night finishing getting changed. She turns to the bed and smiles at him 

"Morning sleepy head" she says cutely.

"Mmmm, morning." He says rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "what time is it?"

"Eight o'clock" Steph tells him making her way toward the bed.

"Shit!" he says disappointedly and gets to his feet quickly, "I hate to leave you here by yourself but I've got a meeting with the general. Sorry!" He kisses her softly on the cheek but it doesn't take the look of disappointment off her face.

Walking toward the door dean stops suddenly and goes back to Steph who is sitting on the edge of the bed now curious about the reason deans coming back toward her.

He kisses her yet again on the cheek and her face lights up into a big cute smile as dean walks for the door again. He leaves the room to find his team having breakfast.

Michael makes a gesture that Dean had sex with the girl who he's looking after and boys begin laughing franticly. Hayden taps Michael on the shoulder getting his attention for what he wants to do next.

"So captain," he pauses, "was it all for the greater good?" putting an accent on the word all. The team begins rolling on the floor with laughter. Dean stops in his tracks.

"Have your jokes lads but I wasn't sleeping with a bunch of guys last night now was I??" he asks them rhetorically, "I'm going to see the General now!"

"Alright see ya!" he says still trying to think of a come back as Dean walks out the door.

* * *

Dean walks into a room filled with radios map and high ranking officers. 

"Captain Tyler, over here!" Jason yells across the room to Dean and he walks over to the General.

"Morning General! How's your army faring?" he asks.

"Well the casino is ours, and we have the enemy in chaos in the park." He says walking toward a table with a map of the island, "we are preparing to attack these warehouses." pointing them out on the map, "I'm about to send reinforcement to Captain Bullock in the park."

"Captain!?" Dean cuts off Jason in surprise.

"Yeah Captain Jones was K.I.A!" he tells him sincerely. Dean pauses taking in what he just heard.

"That's too bad," he says remembering the now deceased, "he was a good man, and a good captain."

"Yeah it is a shame but fortunately this lead to bull finding his leadership skills, a good captain he will make. In fact he's already doing well."

"So what is my company going to be doing?" Dean questions.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that." He says with a smile on his face ready to get down to business. "Ok you're going to attack a theatre on the other side of the park which the Rasiermesser grenadiers have been using as their HQ."

"Are you thinking we do a bit of cut the head of the snake off and the bodies dies general?" he queries.

"Precisely my man. And your companies gonna be decapitating that snake tonight at 2300."

"Can do sir!" dean says turning to walk away.

"Good luck Captain!"

* * *

**0900**

Evan takes point as his company walks through the construction site. The silence of the area is only disturbed by the foot steps of the dreadnaught soldier's boots and the racing beat of his heart. This is too easy, something's not right, Evan thinks to himself.

He stops dead in his tracks and scan the surrounding area, he continues looking until he hear the whistle of a rocket and a portable office explodes sending shards of burning debris.

"Shit!" he screams, "it's an Ambush!" everyone turns and begins to run back until one of Evan's men steps on a mine and is kill with a loud blast.

"Minefield!" jack roars hitting the deck quickly and everyone else is not far behind him.

Evan looks around for the enemies or a way to escape but instead sees a fighter jet squadron heading toward the sentinels.

"Shit!" he says as he begins to run toward the sentinel company.

"Get out of there!" he bellows at the sentinel captain running toward him.

"What the fuck?" the Sentinel captain says confused looking at Evan run toward him. He glances to the other side and sees the jets coming in over the bay at top speed guns ready.

"Fuck me!" the sentinel captain says seconds before the entire sentinel company is vaporized in the immense heat of the explosion that throws Evan to his feet.

"Crap!" he roars, "fall back!" he scream getting back to his feet and running toward the high rise flats once again.

"Fall back!" he screams again. Turning to see his men being chased by the Trojan army. He watches as his men run toward him but the Trojan's follow his men closely gunning them down coldly. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Jack take a bullet to the chest.

"Jack!" he screams running toward him but Tim grabs him and holds him.

"Captain! Come on" Tim yells still holding Evan back from running back into the thick of the battle.

Jack pulls out 2 grenades and throws them at the advancing enemy. The explode killing many of the blood thirsty Trojans.

Evan knows he must leave but dares not turn on his good friend he walks up the rest of the hill facing the oncoming enemy unleashing a wave of lead upon them.

More men advance on Jack's position; he pulls out another two grenades and pulls the pins. He releases them when the enemy gets close enough.

"Surprise! Mother fucker!" he bellows before the grenades explode killing both Jack and the enemies that surrounded him.

Evan watches on and sees his friend and his enemies get torn apart from the devastating blast.

"Jack!" he screams in sorrow, he turns and runs with a tear rolling down his dirty cheek.

* * *

Dean walks into the hotel room filled with his men lounging around enjoying their stay at the Grand Hotel Sharplex. 

"So Captain, what are our orders?" Michael inquires.

"We are going to attack a theatre tonight at twenty-three hundred." He informs them, "a theatre that the Raisermesser Grenadier has been using as their HQ!"

"Hell Yeah!" Hayden exclaims, "we gonna kill ourselves some commanders!" he says with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, so I want everyone to have a big dinner and some sleep." He tells them, "We meet in the lobby at nine o'clock! Ok?"

"Yes sir!" his soldiers reply.

Dean moves toward the bedroom that he and Steph had slept in the previous night, opens the door to find Steph sitting on the bed looking up at him.

"So, you're going on some special mission?" she asks.

"yeah." He says softly sitting down on the bed next to her. Steph gets up and grabs his rifle that he put down as he walked in the room.

"What are you doing?" he asks puzzled.

"I'm coming with you!" she tells him confidently.

"No you're not!" He argues firmly.

"Why not? I can fight! I can kill!" she states.

"I'm sure you can Steph, but I don't want you there!" he tells her moving toward her.

"I want to fight!" she says getting more passionate and louder.

"You're not coming and that's final!" he bellows pushing her against the wall and holding her there firmly.

"Don't you love me!?" she asks in a scream.

"I do love you! That's precisely the reason I don't want you to fight!" he roars in reply.

She looks down, diverting her eyes from him. He grabs her head with his hand and positions her head so she's looking at him.

"I just love you too god dam much!" he says before kissing her firmly on the lips but she pulls away after the a few seconds.

She kisses him back now harder and filled with passion. The lust in the room reaches boiling point and Steph rips open his top and dean rips off Steph's top.

The continue kissing and stop for only seconds, like animals coming up for air. Steph's hands move down his chest and undo his belt. He picks her up and throws her on the bed before jumping on the bed with her…


	7. CHANGE OF PLANS

**CHANGE OF PLANS**

Corporal Damien Summers is running through a street at full pace, running toward the park, he runs into the park and jumps in the muddy ditch where Bull is helping dig a fox hole.

"Bull!" Damien tries to get his attention but can hardly breathe from the sprint he had just done.

"What is it Damo?" bull inquires.

"Our reinforcements are here, including a convoy of tanks!" he says still huffing and puffing.

"Tanks?" bull asks in shock.

"Yeah tanks!"

"Brilliant! But General Lennox said we'd only begetting infantry and battle walkers" he ponders for a second, "Ahh well fuck it! Send them with the sentinels to the front line! Kill 'em all!"

"I'll go tell them, what about the infantry?" he questions.

"I have orders from General Lennox that they are to be position at north eastern end of the park for a special mission tomorrow morning." He answers.

"Sure thing bull!" he says before pulling himself out of the foxhole in the making and turning back toward the casino end of the park to run.

He runs hard down the street his submachine gun in hand until he reaches the convoy of tanks and sentinels.

The tank captain opens his hatch and stops the convoy.

"Hey Captain" Damo says to him breathing heavily.

"Hey! Where do you want us?" he asks.

"You and the sentinels are going to the far side of the park and break their lines! Kill all retreating enemies!" he tells him.

The infantry captain moves up to Damo.

"Alright sentinels! You're coming with us!" he says before getting back into his tank and closing the hatch.

"Where do you want us corporal?" the infantry captain asks.

"Captain Tyson. You and your men are holding the north east side until tomorrow morning you have a special mission." He yells to be heard over the sound of the tanks and the sentinels moving past them.

"Alright men! Move out!" he commands as they begin to walk off.

Damo just stand there and takes a breather, catching his breath.

* * *

The console of a battle walker shows the time 16:32 and through the bullet proof front window the enemy gets gunned down by the tanks and Sentinels of the Dreadnaught war machine. Some of the enemy attempt to flee the area but are mowed down in the process while other braver, courageous, battle hardened men fight back against the machines of war presently massacring them.

When defeat on the enemy's side seems imminent the sentinel driver notices the jet streams that fill the sky and the rockets that are flying toward him and his comrades.

"Ohh shit!" he says defeated.

The rockets destroy many tanks and walkers the jet soldiers fly over head unleashing a storm of explosions upon the ground.

Billy the kid and his 15 men hide in the bushes watching this counter attack that is killing his fellow soldiers until he can't watch any longer.

"Fire at will!" he roars getting to his feet and firing his assault rifle at the heavily armoured jet winged soldier that have landed on the ground but the bullets just ricochet and fly off the soldiers. Only very few of them fall.

The enemy turns around and fires back and Billy and his men, devastating their numbers.

"Fall back!" Billy screams before he starts running back to the other end of the park. He unsheathes his sword and slashes the enemy who kill the fleeing me and execute the men trying to flee the burning infernos that have become the tanks.

"Retreat!" he roars to his men as he sees the defensive line giving him and his men covering fire.

"Pull back top the Casino!" he screams after taking a deep breath. The men who held the defensive line quickly flee the line.

Billy runs hard he's still a fair way behind his comrades and he sees Damo giving covering fire from the exit of the park.

Bull turns back to see Billy jumping over the defensive line. He decides to also give him covering fire.

"Come on kid!" Bull Bellows to him.

Billy Continues running, bullets whistling past him and blast knocking him about, but he pushes through and the quickly leave the park and head back down the entrance of the Casino Car Park. They duck behind the first car they can.

"Get some men in that casino they'll attack us from behind!" bull commands.

"York Company! You're coming with me!" Damo orders running back inside the casino as Bob makes his way over to Bull.

"They're flying over the top of us!" Bob informs them, his voice filled with panic.

"Yeah I got a company in the casino!" he replies, "Bob, get me General Lennox on the phone!"

"Right away!" he replies us a squad of enemy soldiers rush down the entrance ramp.

"Open fire gents!" he roars firing his SMG at the soldiers.

Machine guns mow the enemies down where they stand and their limp bodies roll down the embankment of the ramp.

Bull gets a tap on the shoulder and turns around ducking down out of the line of sight.

"Here's the General!" Bob tells him handing over the receiver.

"General! They surrounded us with jet wing men!" he informs him in a yell to be heard over the sound of sporadic gunfire.

"Shit! Where are you?" Jason asks the captain.

"We're back in this fucking casino and there are shit-loads of 'em," he answers, "we need some reinforcements!"

"Fuck! I'm gonna send what I have to get you guys out were falling back, we haven't got the men, hold tight we'll be there soon!" Jason tells him hanging up the phone.

"Fuck!" he roars hitting the table with his clenched fist, "fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he pauses, "James!"

"Yes?" James replies concerned.

"Who have we got spare!?" he says furiously.

"Sir, the only free company is Eagle and they're going to attack the theatre tonight!" he informs him gingerly.

"Not any more!" he bellows, "the mission is canceled! They're going to get those men out!"

"Yes sir! Phillips! Get Captain Tyler on the phone now!" he orders.

"Yes sir!" Phillips says while picking up the phone receiver.

"Get everyone to fall back to this line" Jason commands drawing a line across the northern peninsula coast to coast.

"Yes sir!" he replies, "McArthur, do it!"

"Yes sir!" he says running out of the room.

"James," he pauses, "you and I are going with eagle to free those men!"

"Sir!?" he says in total shock, "but…"

"No buts!" he cuts off James, "We are the best soldiers here we're going!"

"Yes sir!" he says after swallowing.

"I can't get a hold of anyone from Eagle sir!" Phillips informs them.

"Thank you Major! Don't worry we'll go over!!! Just get everyone behind that line!" he tells him before walking out of the door with James by his side.

* * *

Bull guns down a soldier running down the ramp firing wildly and when the soldier drops to the ground bull gets a tap on the shoulder.

"Captain Tyson is on the phone for you sir!" bob tells him handing over the phone receiver.

"Cheers!" he says grabbing the phone, "Captain? What is it?"

"Bull! We got ambushed by men with jets wings!" he tells him.

"Yeah same here! We're surrounded at the casino and General Lennox is sending men to help us pull out!" he informs him, "Get over here as fast as you can!"

"Ok we'll be there ASAP!" Captain Tyson replies before bull hangs up the phone. Bull turns to Billy who is standing next to him.

"Billy!" he says trying to get his attention.

"Yeah bull?" Billy says after ducking down out of the line of sight.

"Go tell Damo that Captain Tyson and what's left of his company is coming here and not to shoot them!" he commands.

"Done!" he says as bull stands to give covering fire for him.

Bull kills the last enemy and no more enemies are coming down the ramp so everyone ceases fire, they save their ammunition. Bull hears shots coming from outside the casino car park.

"Bob," he pauses, "did you here that?"

"Yeah, Captain Tyson?" he yells out.

"Hold your Fire men!" Bull screams watching the ramp very carefully.

Captain Tyson burst down the embankment along with his 15 or so men all firing backwards. They run quickly across the car park to the defence line.

"Boy! Are we glad to see you guys!" Captain Tyson tells Bull and Bob.

"Yeah same here!" he says as they hit each others hand as an act of friendship.

"Where do you want us?" Captain Tyson asks.

"In the Casino with Damo and York Company!" he answers pointing toward the door to the casino floor.

"Alright men you heard him! In the casino!" Captain Tyson Orders.

Bull looks over the car bonnet and sits back down against the car. He thinks to himself. I never thought I'd be back in this casino! Boy was I wrong! I want this night to go quick, but I already know that this night will seem to never end…

* * *

Jason and James drive to the hotel like bats out of hell, while Dean's men get their gear on. Meanwhile in the next room deans puts his gear on silently trying not to wake Steph. He finishes and heads out into the other room.

"Hey Captain" Rob acknowledges Dean.

"Hey lads!" Dean replies to the group.

"We're cooking steak, how do you like it?" Austin asks.

"Medium rare." Dean says with a smile on his face.

"See Hayden! The Captains a man! He's having it the way steak's supposed to be cooked, not this medium well shit!" Michael says nudging Hayden. The boys laugh and Dean smiles.

"Oi! Shut up!" Hayden tells Michael while he hits him but Michael just laughs.

They continue arguing and hitting each other but dean fades out eating the steak that Austin handed to him, thinking about the battle about to come. He prepares himself to lead his men into a dangerous mission.

He looks up to see Hayden and Michael pushing each other while Austin, Ben, Rob, Steve and David just laugh at them. He then looks down to his watch and notices that it is 8:37 pm.

He finishes his last few mouthfuls of his meal then goes over to the sink and taps Austin on the shoulder.

"Great tasting steak there mate!" he complements him.

"Thanks, it's an old family recipe!" he tells Dean.

"Is that right?" he questions further.

"Yeah! It's been in the family since before the nuclear war!" he replies.

"I might have to grab that recipe off you once we're done on this island if that's alright with you."

"It sure is!" Austin tells him with a smirk.

"Cool!" Dean says smiling, "ok men!" they all turn around to hear what the good captain has to say, "we're leaving in ten, so get you gear and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Yes sir!" the group replies as dean walks back into the room which Steph is sleeping in.

He looks at her laying the opposite way from him, tears form in his eye, questions fill his head, question like will he ever see this beautiful girl again. He shakes the thought out of his head.

Steph lies with her eyes open looking in the mirror seeing Dean standing there looking down at her with a tear rolling down his cheek. She closes her eyes hard and a tear rolls down her cheek onto the pillow.

She wants to get up and hold him so much, but she knows that he mustn't know she is awake, she knows that he must be thinking about the battle, not her!

"I love you!" dean whispers and she mouths back I love you too, so that he doesn't hear her. He moves over to the door before having one last look. He opens the door and closes it behind him.

"Captain!" Jason says as he and James enter into the main room.

"General?" dean says not quite understanding what's going on.

"You have a new mission!" Jason tells him bluntly.

"Why? What is it?" he says asking the two questions impatiently.

"Bull and his men got ambushed and are surrounded in the casino, I'm sending you to get them," he pauses, "and James and I are coming with you!" Jason informs him.

"What? Sir!" he exclaims.

"Yeah I already tried! Save yourself the energy!" James states.

"What about the theatre?" Dean asks still not understanding the bigger picture.

"We have pulled back all men to the peninsula! We don't have the men and if the reinforcements are late we will probably be over run!" Jason tells Dean and Dean is shocked.

"Shit!" he says realising the situation.

"Let's go brief you men!" Jason says heading toward the door.

"Yes sir!" Dean replies following closely behind.

* * *

Eagle Company prepares for battle to come in the lobby of the Grand Hotel Sharplex and they look up as they hear the ring of the elevator door open. Dean comes out followed by Jason and James. When the men see the General and his right hand man they immediately stand to attention.

"As you were gent!" Jason tells them.

Dean looks over to Jason as to see if he has the approval to tell the men, Jason nods and Dean looks over to the men who are looking up at him.

"Men!" he pauses, "We are no longer going to attack the theatre!" his men look around confused and disappointed. "We have a much more urgent and important mission!" he tells them and the look on with their full attention, "we have four companies of men sounded by an unknown number of enemies, and the rest of our forces are pulling back to a defensive line." He pauses, "now like always, failure is not an option!"

The men listen on in complete and utter silence now.

"We know what it's like to be surrounded; that courtyard was hell for us and we ain't gonna let them suffer like we did!" he tells them.

"This mission is so important that even the Lieutenant Cornel and I are coming along!" Jason informs them and James nods.

"So let's go get our boys!" Jason exclaims.


	8. THE MARCH BEGINS!

**THE MARCH BEGINS!**

Aaron Tyler stands in the fading light with his sub-machine gun by his hip, with one hand holding it and with the other, he directs the soldiers of the Dreadnaught army to their defensive positions. His eyes move over some of the tired and weary soldiers that are low on moral, looking as though they have no fight left in them. Other soldiers, who are desperate to survive, scurry across the front line preparing for the battle ahead.

Aaron's eyes continue to move around between the band of soldiers around him until he spots a soldier wielding the K-74-R Light Machine Gun know as the K-74 for short. The long chunky weapon holds a circular drum magazine under the stock of the weapon, making the gun look a lot like the famous Tommy gun used by the mafia so long ago.

"Hey!" Aaron calls to the soldier, "I want that K-74 on the second story of that corner building!" Aaron point to the building with an almost triangular ended building that faces the large square that the Dreadnaughts have chosen as their place to fight, and for some of them a place to die.

The soldier wielding the brutish K-74 simply nods at his command and makes his way toward the building. Aaron begins to observe his surroundings again then turns to Kyle.

"Kyle!" he yells for his second in command.

"Yes sir!" he responds walking toward Aaron.

"I need you to get what's left of that artillery to zone in on the other side of this square." He tells him.

"Right away!" Kyle replies quickly and heads off.

Aaron spins slowly on the spot looking at the soldiers around him, he watches as they prepare defences desperately. He continues his slow spin seeing the long shadows produced by the buildings on the far side of the square as the sun sets behind them. He spins until he's looking face to face with Evan Stonebrook

Evan still has the look of grief on his face, hard to bear were the deaths of his comrades, his close friends.

"Captain Tyler!" Evan calls as if glad to see Aaron's friendly face.

"Captain Stonebrook!" Aaron replies equally as happy to see his comrade and friend.

"It's good to see a friendly face, were do you want us?" Evan inquires.

"The market, 2 blocks over!" he informs him pointing in the direction of the market.

Evan nods in response.

"Good luck mate!" he says hitting his hand then turning it into a handshake.

"You too mate!" Aaron replies before Evan turns toward the market and walks with what is rest of his company.

Aaron turns to look at the men retreating to the defensive line, the weary tired men whose eyes are filled with fear and Aaron just sighs at this sight. Aaron turns seeing a soldier hiding behind a wall of sandbags.

"Soldier!" he calls pointing at him.

"Yes sir!?" the soldier responds standing to his feet and walking over to Aaron.

"I want mines, razor wire, tank obstacles and booby traps set all in this square." He tells the soldier his wants, "we don't want them to know what's hit 'em, 'till it's well and truly too late!"

"Happy to do it sir!" the soldier replies with fight in him, he turns and grabs his mates for the job while Aaron turns and spots a company of men heading toward him from behind their line, a company headed by Dean, Jason and James.

Those that lead stop beside Aaron while the rest continue over the defensive line into no-mans land.

"What's going on?" Aaron asks in confusion.

"We got men behind enemy lines," Jason informs him, "and we are gonna go get them!"

"And why didn't I get invited on this rescue mission?" Aaron asks breaking the tension.

"Gotta have someone good to hold this line." Jason answers his face producing a smile.

"Alright! Go get 'em fellas!" says Aaron.

"Good luck bro!" Dean tells him.

"You too mate!" he responds as Jason, James and Dean, move quickly toward their men. Dean looks back to the band of soldiers holding the line, turns and runs into an alley way.

"At the ready men!" Jason calls over his helmet microphone as the soldiers cock their weapons and cautiously walk through the narrow alley way they are in.

They continue down the series of small paths and alley ways until the come to the edge of the industrial estate. They look down on the estate from the steep drop into the valley which is filled with dirty and derelict buildings with tall smog producing chimneys, which make up the industrial estate.

The fowl stench of the chemicals and the toxic waste that the estate produces makes men gag and now it is only the street lights and the lights of the factories and foundries that light up the valley as dusk has past and it is now night. The rumbling and turning of machines can be heard, along with the hum of the power lines that flow down into the factory filled valley.

All of their eyes look closely over the valley looking for enemy forces and traps. But in the pitch black anything that isn't directly lit up is hard to see. But in the corner of Michael's eye he spots what looks like jet burners floating through the sky.

"2 o'clock" Michael whispers to the rest of the men.

"We'll go round!" Jason tells them.

"Should I radio Aaron and tell him they're coming?" James asks.

"Yeah! Good thinking James!" he answers complementing him.

"Aaron, are you there?" he asks pushing his finger to the radio transmitter on his helmet.

"Yeah, what's up?" Aaron asks puzzled.

"You've got some company coming your way!" James informs him.

"Right! How many?" he questions.

"About 30 in the wave we've seen," he tells him, "but they're the flying ones!"

"Thanks for the heads up! Over and out!"

* * *

They begin making their way down a set of winding concrete stairs with rusted steel railings that can give way at anytime or already have. The stairs are cut into the side of the steep slope of the valley. The men move with guns at the ready and their eyes scanning their surroundings for signs of danger. 

Dean stops suddenly and looks up at the dark night sky where both the stars and the moon are hidden behind dark clouds so that the sky can not be seen. Jason sees Dean stop in his tracks and he walks over to his comrade.

"What it is Dean?" Jason inquires.

"Listen" he whispers to him.

So Jason looks up to the sky and he concentrates on not making a noise. Then he hears it, he hears the faint sound of a helicopter. Jason looks at Dean in horror.

"Shit!" he says knowing that he was about to be in some serious trouble.

"You heard it?" Dean asks.

"Yeah" he says wishing he hadn't but then suddenly the noise gets louder and Dean and Jason look up to see an attack helicopter coming in, guns blazing.

"Everyone to the factories!" Dean and Jason roar the command as they begin running down the steep embankment. The attack helicopter comes in low, firing its chain guns and hellfire missiles, but due to the fact that the Dreadnaughts spread quickly few are hit and even fewer are killed. As it passes by Jason looks at it and realizes it's an Apocalypse Stallion, one of four made by Armour Tec for Cornelius Guildenstern the leader of the Horror Horde.

The crude Apocalypse Stallion turns around and begins hovering, and at the same time it opens up on the embankment ripping open several men who where directly in the crosshairs and the already wounded who couldn't move out of the line of fire.

Jason could only watch as his men got ripped to pieces.

"That's it!" he roars in fury running back up the embankment as the rest of the men head for the closest building. James and dean sees him running up the steep valley wall and lay down covering fire on the helicopter who begins to spin to direct his fire on them.

"Spread out!" James bellows watching the mighty Apocalypse Stallion spin.

The soldiers all move in every direction and the pilot of the helicopter doesn't know who he should shot at, he hesitates and it's long enough for Jason to find a Spearhead missile launcher. He picks up the long tubular weapon of one of his fallen soldiers and aims it at the devastating vehicle.

He looks at the LCD screen on the side of the missile launcher as it beeps wildly until it sends one continuous sound. Locked on.

"Take this you son of a bitch!" he says coldly squeezing the trigger, which releases the anti-air missile at one of the Horror Hordes pride and joys. The Missile explodes on impact, and with it the mighty Apocalypse Stallion. Shards of debris fly in every direction and the helicopter lights up in an inferno of flames and falls to the ground with the rotor still spinning.

The ruin vehicle hits the ground with some force sending more burning debris all over the steep embankment and the surrounding buildings. The rotor kills several men who weren't fast enough to get out of the scene of impact. The burning wreck crackles as it is inhaled by flames and slowly the rotor stops spinning.

Cries for the medic begin as the sounds of the dying helicopter fade away. Ben runs through the devastating scene seeing those he can help. He comes across Hayden lying very still on the ground. He quickly kneels down and checks for signs of life, he checks for a pulse, for breathing, but he shows no vital signs.

He quickly tries to resuscitate him but when he turns his head and sees that the back of his head has a bullet hole in it, Ben becomes distraught and clenches his fist. He closes his eyes tightly as a tear rolls down his cheek, his comrade, his friend in his arms.

Michael spots Ben over Hayden not knowing that it is his best friend and quickly runs over to see if he can lend a hand. He walks over and notices that Ben isn't trying to help this soldier as a patient, he's grieving over him. Michael's pace quickens as he runs over but when he sees the face of his beloved friend he stops dead in his tracks and drops to his knees right in front of Hayden's limp body.

Michael's eyes fill with tears and his bottom lip trembles at the sight of Hayden's corpse. Tears flow down the men's cheeks and Michael grabs Hayden's head and puts against his chest, he screams in agony, this pain he can not bare, the pain of the loss of his friends is too much.

"No! No! No! NO!" Michael roars at the top of his lungs with his dead friend in his arms.

Ben backs off knowing he can still help others, he quickly wipes the tears away and goes to find another patient, but he still mourns his lost friend as he helps the wounded.

Dean sees Michael grieving his friend and he turns to Jason.

"We have to go now!" he tells him.

"We'll leave a medic and some soldier to look after these guys and get them back behind our line." Jason replies.

"Get Michael to go with them," he suggests, "he's too broken up to fight!"

"Ok," he says sincerely, "let's do it!"

"Alright men! We're gonna leave Franklin to look after these guys and Michael, Paul, Alex and Greg will provide protection to get the wounded back to our line!" he informs the group, "the rest of you guys that can fight, your heading out with us now!"

Dean walks over to Michael and put his hand on his shoulder and squeezes tightly. He feels Deans squeeze but doesn't acknowledge it; instead the tears just continue rolling from his eyes.

Dean looks down at his grief ridden comrade holding the limp body of his best friend, he goes to leave but Michael suddenly grabs his arm and pulls Dean toward him.

"It's all my fault!" Michael tells Dean of his apparent guilt.

"Hey! It's not your fault! It was the pilots fault!" he reassures him, "only he is to blame! You were a good friend and his best mate up until the end!"

Michael nods still the tears pouring down his cheeks. Dean squeezes his soldier again.

"We'll see you back at the base." He tells him as he walks down the embankment and into the industrial estate but just before he steeps into the first in a series of factories he turns having one last look at the mourning man and his fallen friend.


End file.
